


indulgence

by sereneguillotines



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Warming, Established Relationship, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sereneguillotines/pseuds/sereneguillotines
Summary: yoosung wants to play LOLOL. seven wants to fuck him. they compromise.alternatively: yoosung is seven's cock warmer
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Kim Yoosung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> hey! first fic on ao3, please enjoy :^)  
> bad porn warning lmao

Yoosung likes to stay over at Seven’s home. It has fast wifi, is larger than his own apartment, and more often than not, it also has Seven. He’s usually busy working, so Yoosung often brings over his laptop to play LOLOL. But when Seven isn’t busy, they usually get up to  _ other things.  _ Like watching movies, and prank calling Jumin and Zen. Also sex.

Today, he heads over to Seven’s place after school. An exclusive LOLOL 24 hour event means he needs Seven’s insanely fast wifi. There is no gambling with the wifi speed when it comes to limited edition items. He’d usually skip school, but he doesn’t want to risk Seven telling Jumin, who might call his mother. Again. When he arrives, there’s a new door password, but even before he can complain about whatever ludicrous thing Seven has come up with this time, the door unlocks.

Suspicious.

_ Highly  _ suspicious.

As soon as he steps through the door, he’s immediately overwhelmed with Seven–Seven’s hands on his hips, Seven’s lips on his neck, Seven’s body embracing his. He mumbles unintelligibly. Clearly,  _ someone  _ is done with work, or more likely, procrastinating.

Yoosung gently pushes his boyfriend away, “Hi Seven, it’s nice to see you too!” He moves to take off his shoes and put on those fuzzy blue cat slippers Seven reserves for him. “LOLOL has a limited event today and I wanted to play from here. Hope it’s ok that I came over!”

Seven allows him to move into the living room and set down his bag before returning to fondle Yoosung, hands wandering down to the front of the younger boy’s jeans. The hands massage and palm Yoosung's cock. Seven’s voice drops an octave and croons softly in Yoosung’s ear, “You’re always welcome here, baby boy.”

“Seven,” A whimper tears out of Yoosung’s throat. He’s an easily excited college-age boy currently semi-hard from his boyfriend’s touches, but his LOLOL obsession wins out. With all the willpower he can muster, he pleads, “P-please, please let me play LOLOL first.”

“One condition,” Yoosung exhales with relief. He’s fine with any catch Seven may come up with, as long as he’ll be able to get his exclusive item, and it would be embarrassing for a Guild Master to  _ not  _ have it. But Yoosung should know, Seven is not a good man. “Warm my cock. While you play”

Yoosung immediately flushes pink.

As much as he loves Seven’s cock inside him (truly excellent daydreaming material), he’s not sure if he could handle it in him while gaming in a short, intense session. But again, his desperation wins out, and he just manages a mortified nod.

“Is that a yes?” Seven enjoys seeing Yoosung flustered. It’s not difficult, but the various shades of humiliation on Yoosung just looks so pretty, and the shade when Seven forces Yoosung to articulate what he wants is particularly gorgeous. Gorgeous in the way that makes Seven want to pin his boyfriend down and ravish him. He looks at Yoosung with mock seriousness, “Are you sure you can do it?”

“Yes.” A small hiccup.

“Good boy. Let me stretch you open, ok baby?” Seven grabs the lube and revels in how Yoosung immediately walks over to the couch, pushes down his shorts, and bends over. He flips open the cap and drips lube on his fingers–best to make sure that Yoosung is thoroughly prepped.

Seven pulls down Yoosung’s light blue boxer shorts, revealing his baby boy’s cute hole. “How are you so pretty. Been waiting all day to do this, could barely wait for you to come over.” He works a finger in, then two, eliciting small sounds and breathy cries, “Ready to play?”

“Yes please.” Yoosung leaves his pants and boxers on the floor, stumbling over to Seven’s computer system. A little bit of lube drips out of his hole and his cock perks up. He reevaluates how much he needs the special LOLOL item, but shakes his head. Sex can wait, he'll settle with cock warming for now.

Seven follows suit, setting himself down on the chair and patting his lap, “If it’s too much, just tell me to stop.”

Yoosung turns on his computer and logs into the game. As it loads, he slowly settles into Seven’s lap, onto Seven’s cock. A small groan escapes and he claps his hand over his mouth. Sometimes he forgets how big and good Seven feels inside him. His brain gets a bit fuzzy and he forgets what he’s doing for a moment.

“Yoosung, are you going to open voice chat?”

This level requires a team of five against AIs, so he reluctantly opens Discord, slides his headphones over his ears, and joins the voice channel. How is he going to stay silent for an entire half-hour game? He knows Seven will take this as a personal challenge, and given how loud Yoosung can get (and how easy it is for him to get that loud), it won’t be a difficult one.

“Guild Master Shooting Star here! Thank you for waiting, I’m reading to start now!” Yoosung, ever the cheery one, speaks into the mic. 

The game starts relatively peacefully. Yoosung immerses himself into the game and the stream of chatter in his headset, occasionally responding if needed. Thankfully, Seven hasn’t instigated anything yet. His hands are settled on Yoosung’s thighs, eyes trained on the action happening in LOLOL.

His flow is disrupted when Seven shifts below him. His cock almost brushes against Yoosung’s prostate. So close yet so far. Yoosung’s breath hitches and concerned voices filter through his headset. He covers it with a clearing of his throat, “I’m fine, thanks for asking guys.”

Seven unfortunately does not go back to his previous, voyeuristic role, choosing instead to kiss at Yoosung’s neck, sucking little marks up and down the side. Nothing too noisy, just some shiver-inducing touches up and down Yoosung's body. After a few minutes of that, Seven rolls his hips upwards, causing Yoosung’s hands to shake and a soft moan.

He covers his mic and hisses, “Seven”. He just really, really needs to get the last couple hits in to beat the challenge, but it’s difficult to play at the high skill level he’s capable of he's being split apart from the inside, Seven is still leisurely fucking him, occassionally pressing his cock deeper and deeper but largely settling for shallow thrusts. 

“Come on, Yoosung, let me take care of you.” Two hands snake under Yoosung’s shirt to tug at his sensitive nipples. They’re already hard, even before Seven starts touching, and his fingers relentlessly tease and pull at Yoosung’s pretty little nubs. “You’re already so hard, look.”

Yoosung hopes to God that his mic didn’t pick Seven’s words up, but by now, he starts to feel floaty, focus slipping from the game onto the filling sensation up his ass and the touches glossing his skin  _ everywhere _ . 

Yoosung can't take anymore of this. He dies on purpose and mutes himself, immediately moving to ride Seven. Sorry, teammates. He lifts his hips up and lets Seven slide back into his slick heat. Seven allows this for several rounds, but as soon as Yoosung's breath picks up into short, erratic bursts, he forces Yoosung's hips to stay still, with his cock still sheathed in his boy's wetness. There is no way he is going to let Yoosung cum in the thirty seconds he has to wait before he can play again.

Yoosung groans in need, but all Seven says is, “Unmute yourself, you're almost alive, baby.” Sniffles come from the smaller boy on his lap as he follows Seven's instruction.

The next few minutes are hell.

Yoosung is so close to the edge and Seven returns to playing with his nipples and nibbling his neck, giving his needy cock absolutely no simulation. Nothing.

When the victory message finally comes up on the screen, he stammers out a ‘thank you, gotta go’ to his teammates and disconnects. His skin is damp with arousal and Seven's touches have progressively gotten more and more and more overwhelming.

The second he disconnects, Seven forces Yoosung's head to turn right, meeting him in a sloppy, wet kiss. When they finally pull apart, a line of spit connects them, drool smeared all over their lips. Heavy breathing fills the large room and before Yoosung catches his breath to dive into another messy kiss, Seven pulls away.

“Hold on tight.” Seven lifts Yoosung, who has wrapped himself around the other, and carries him to the bedroom. It would've been impossible for glassy-eyed and sex-hazed Yoosung to have walked to bed by himself. He feels himself lowered onto the bed and immediately melts into the mattress.

“Yoosung, Yoosung baby, you good?” Seven is concerned that his boyfriend is a little overwhelmed, to say the least. They discussed cock warming during an LOLOL game before, but he checks in to be safe.

“Keep going,” He looks at Seven through his lashes. Somewhere on the way, his shirt had been taken off. Now completely naked, accompanied by teary eyes and trembling hands–he looks utterly debauched, “Please Saeyoung.”

Seven wants to destroy him. He could easily destroy him.

“You're so good for me, pretty little baby letting me violate you.” Voice husky with arousal, Seven dips down to kiss Yoosung once more. “Gonna fuck you properly, yeah? Gonna fuck you until you cum around my cock.” He pushes Yoosung's legs up and slides into a hole, sloppy from cockwarming. His pace is relentless, even as Yoosung's noises get more and more desperate, hammering home every single time.

“I'm close, I'm close,” Yoosung pants. It's a miracle he's even lasted this long.

He comes with a loud wail just moments later, hole clenching around Seven's cock, still pistoning in and out. The wailing continues as Seven grunts and growls until he achieves white-hot, supernova-esque orgasm. He fucks through it and Yoosung's cries die down.

Cum dribbles out of Yoosung as Seven pulls out. He lies down and leans in for a chaste kiss, “Yoosungie, are you alright?”

Yoosung, still semi-incoherent from overstimulation, mumbles, “So good, 'm tired.”

“Don't worry, I'll take care of you.” Seven gets up to get a washcloth to clean Yoosung up. They're both messes, and if Yoosung is sleepy, it's best to get a little cleaned up first.

He returns to see Yoosung curled up, fast asleep. How absolutely endearing.

It's good that he's getting some rest. Seven is sure that when Yoosung, they'll go at it again–such is the magic of college-aged libidos.

**Author's Note:**

> why is this longer than anything ive written for school  
> anyhow, kudos and comments appreciated! hope you enjoyed!
> 
> edit [jan 20 2021]: i'm opening up requests !! it'd be so lovely if yall could leave a little fic prompt in the following google form and help motivate me to write HAHA: https://forms.gle/Nt1pDik7Qsf1awQi8
> 
> edit [jan 30 2021]: and now i have a twitter! @/mxguillotines


End file.
